1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server which controls cooperation between a plurality of on-line services in an on-line print service implemented by mashing up the plurality of on-line services and a control method thereof, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the keyword “cloud computing” or “cloud” has been explosively spread around the IT industry. A shift from a conventional model, which purchases and uses computer hardware and software, to that which purchases and uses services on the Internet, has been accelerated.
Along with the progress of such cloud computing, a model which allows the user to use various services constructed on the Internet by connecting a printer or MFP to the Internet has been examined and put into practical use. From the viewpoint of a print service provided via the Internet, there is a use case in which a file, which undergoes document management on the Internet, is printed from a local printer. In addition to the document management service, an on-line service such as a printer management service, which manages states of a printer and MFP, has been conventionally provided from many service providers.
Conventionally, in order to attain print control of a printer, conversion into print data to be printed, print data transmission to a printer, and the like are executed by software known as a printer driver. The printer driver has to be installed in advance on a computer which uses the printer. However, when functions of the printer driver are provided as services on the Internet, a driver-less arrangement, in which a printer connected to the Internet directly receives print data to be printed and prints the print data, can be adopted. When such a print service is provided on the Internet, the user can register a document to be printed at an arbitrary location and timing, and a printer can receive print data to be printed from the Internet to execute a print operation. Such a use model will hereinafter be referred to as an “on-line print service”.
A print service described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-100340 realizes a print operation using a printer placed at an arbitrary location using the following method. This print operation is realized by the method of exchanging print reservation, data, and printable application information between print environment sharing services put in respective places, and presenting a printable print location to the user. The print service described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-100340 allows the user to print data using a printer equipped in an arbitrary remote place.
In the related art, a repository server which stores documents is equipped in the same security domain as at least one print environment sharing service, and acquires document data using document use permission information. Then, the repository server transmits the acquired document data to a print servicer via another print environment sharing service to attain a print operation. Also, a print server which manages respective printers is directly connected to the aforementioned print environment sharing service, so that statuses of respective printers can be acquired in real time.
However, along with the progress of cloud services, many service providers may begin to take part in cloud services. For example, more document management services or printer management services will be provided on the Internet compared to before. An on-line service provided by a certain service provider and an on-line print service provided by a service provider different from the former service provider may be provided in different security domains. For this reason, a cooperation method between on-line services that does not impair security is required. For example, upon application to the related art, in order to allow a print environment sharing service to communicate with a document management service and print server set up by another service provider, security has to be assured using service authentication and authorization mechanisms set up by the other service provider.